vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Mouse Detective VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro Opening Previews * The Little Mermaid * The Wonderful World of Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Enjoy all the magic at home Opening Previews (cont.) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Fun and Fancy Free * Mary Poppins/Sleeping Beauty/Old Yeller/Freaky Friday Disney Bumpers (cont.) * From Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians Stay Tuned After the Feature * Stay Tuned After the Feature for a Special Program: 'The Story Behind of Scenes at the Making of The Great Mouse Detective'. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Lilac Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm, Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * London 1897 Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Film by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * "The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective" * With the Voice Talents of ** Jesse White - Basil ** Dan Hennessey - Dawson ** Catherine O'Hara - Silveia ** Mona Marshall - Olivia ** Vincent Price - Professor Ratigan ** Candy Candido - Fidget ** Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson ** Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen ** and John Stephenson as Flaversham * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II * Music: Henry Mancini * Original Songs ** Music: Henry Mancini ** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Produced by: Burny Mattinson, Lisa Simon, Arlene Sherman, Tony Geiss * Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson, Jon Stone Chapters * Kidnapped * Dawson Finds Olivia ("Where is My Father") * Enter Basil of Baker Street * Enter Professor Ratigan * Ratigan meets Silveia * "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * The Unusual Footprints * Here's Toby/"Adventure is Wonder" * At the Toy Store * Fidget Kidnaps Olivia/The Chase * 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/Reunion * The School * Ratigan's Plan * "My Golly of Super" * Ratigan's Disguised Mr. Safario * Basil and Dawson's Leave the School * Basil's Observation * At the Pub * Ratigan's Disguised Captain Flut * "Let Me Be Good to You" * The Bar Fight/Following Fidget * Basil and Ratigan's Confrontation * "The Lost on the Way"/Silveia's Sad Day * Ratigan's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon" * Silveia's Rescure Mission/The Queen's Doom * 'We Set the Trap Off Now'/Silveia to the Rescure * At Buckingham Palace * The Big Ben Chase * The Big Ben Brawl/Silveia vs. Ratigan * 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:1997 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:THX Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc.